


I've hungered for your touch.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [10]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Ghost!Scene, Jonnor - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, pottery wheel scene, sensual, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993





	I've hungered for your touch.

Jude's sitting at the wheel, working the clay while he bits his lips in a weak attempt of holding back the huge smile that usually appears on his lips whenever he thinks about the boy sleeping in the next room.

If he was awake he would have made a quip about his newly obsession, probably telling him to go out more and meet Cute guys instead of moping around the apartment, making clay. Jude has always told him, in the most playful tone, to do his own business but Connor is like that; He likes to make fun of him. Sometimes Jude lets himself believe that his way of making fun of him is just a subtle way to show him that he likes him but that's almost impossible if you ask Jude. Connor has always had a line of guys asking him out but he never showed interest in asking _him_ out, so that means that Connor Only sees Jude as a friend. There's nothing more than platonic friendship behind that teasing but Jude's so in love with Connor that he's come to conclusion that his brain is starting to decieve him with something that clearly isn't there. The smallest things seem like a sign to him.. like the way Connor always fills his glass of water or how Connor always goes to bed after Jude comes home or his narrowing eyes everytime a cute boy asks him something..

He snaps back into reality when he feels droplets of sweat crawling down his spine cursing under his breath the steamy air filling the whole room. It's so damn hot in there and at some point the heat becomes unbearable so he takes off his shirt, throwing it on the near couch. He keeps working on the clay and He's so focused of what he's doing that he barely registers the presence of a blond boy standing right behind him. Connor smiles at the dedication Jude put on working the clay. He makes the cutest facial expression when he's focused; He's fascinated by the way His lips part slightly as he moves his hands around the pottery vase or how he wipes at his sweating forehead from time to time with his arm. Connor considers the options for few minutes while staring at the mesmerizing sight that is Jude Adams Foster working on clay, before he makes the decision to sit down on the stool right behind him.

Jude's startled at first when he feels Connor's arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer to his chest as their hands move together around the pottery vase. His whole body freezes completely as soon as he feels the fluttering touch of his plump lips making contact with his neck. He closes his eyes unable to hold back the soft moans slipping out of his lips as Connor starts laying soft, open mouthed kisses along his collarbone. He's so lost in this moment that He doesn't even have the strenght to open his eyes and ask what all of this means, not that he really cares, if you ask Jude. He'd dreamed this moment from the moment he's laid his eyes on Connor. He doesn't know what it means but Jude knows one thing for sure; _he wants this._

After the moment of shocking surprise, Jude finally relaxes against Connor's chest as his lips keeps their ministration over the tender skin of his neck, sucking bites and then lapping at the red marks. Jude's hand wraps in his hair while he moans feeling Connor's grip getting firmer on his hips, not even realizing-- probably-- that both of their hands are full of clay and that they will probably need a shower later, but this thought sounds irrelevant at the moment.

Jude pants softly, tightening his grip on Connor's hair, eliciting a round of moans out of the Blond boy as he keeps trailing his lips upwards and towards Jude's. Jude wets his dry lips in Anticipation of what's coming next as he waits for their lips to finally meet but then, Connor suddenly freezes on his motions just when there are like two inches apart between their lips, laying a soft kiss at the corner of Jude's lip instead. Connor is not trying to tease him, not in the slightest, what Connor wants is a confirm, "Can I?" He asks with voice so soft that it's barely audible over the soft pants escaping their lips. Jude can't hold back the smile on his lips as he leans in, meeting his lips halfway. The moment their lips touch for the first time send a jolt of pleasure running through Jude's body and for what Jude can feel-- pressing against his ass-- he's not the only one feeling like that. Connor moans as he moves his lips against Jude's, both of them are breathing heavily against each other's mouths as they kiss and kiss and kiss some more.

"Connor." Connor moans when he hears Jude's voice coming out breathless and wrecked with want. He starts moving his hands downwards, touching his legs and sending waves of goosebumps all over Jude's skin on its wake.

"Yes, Con..." Jude pants heavily as Connor's tongue gently strokes his own, alternating between biting and sucking on his lips making him moan against his lips.

“Oh God.” Connor moans when he feels Jude's free hand cupping the one that's currently resting on Jude's tigh and hears himself gasping for air when he leads it on his erection.

"Jesus." Connor moans, cupping him through the soft fabric of his sweatpants and  Jude can't hold back the soft moans of pleasure escaping of his lips as Connor's hand leads its  way into Jude's pants, cupping him over the fabric of his  brief.

"Connor." Jude pants heavily as he laces his hand behind his neck. "Take me to bed." Jude's demanding tone makes Connor smirk into the crook of his neck where his lips are leaving a trail of butterfly kisses, before standing up from the stool. Connor's heart leaps up when he's met with the astonishing sight of Jude Adams Foster-- his best friend, the boy he's in love with, the boy who owns his heart in a golden cage-- with eyes closed and breathing sharply through his nose, as he tries to collect himself. Connor waits patiently for Jude to open his eyes and when Jude finally snaps back from his moment of haze, he lets out a soft whimper as he stands up. Connor looks at him taking two steps towards him and he lets out a short intake of breath when Jude's arms lace around his neck, holding on tight.

"Jude I-." Connor's words are muffled by Jude's lips landing on his. He moans as he walks backwards, leading the both of them towards his bedroom. Jude keeps clinging onto Connor's body as he closes the door with his foot. As soon as they step inside of the room that has been their sanctuary of late night Confessions and unspoken declaration of love, Connor pins Jude against the door, never breaking their kiss. Jude trails his hands all over Connor's chest, drawing circles, unable to keep his hands off Connor's hard body. He gasps softly as he lowers down his gaze and acknowledging the dry traces of clay on Connor's skin,  on his nipples and all over his stomach. Connor guesses what Jude's thinking so he just lifts up his chin, drawing him into a passionate kiss. Jude trails his hands down, pulling down Connor's pants and brief in one downwards movement.

"Jude..." Connor gasps when Jude can't hold back any longer and he's on his knees in one second, wrapping his mouth around Connor's lenght as he slowly bobs his head up and down and eliciting the softest moans out of Connor.

Connor's hands tangle behind Jude's neck, lacing his fingers through the soft locks. Jude closes his eyes as the breathless sound of his name escaping Connor's lips quickly fills the silence of the room making him feel lightheaded.

Connor keeps moaning, tightening the grip behind Jude's scalp and pulling his erection deeper into that hot mouth. He feels like he's losing himself into his own pleasure until his eyes suddenly snap open, crying out Jude's name as he comes. Jude moans as he slurps every bit of Connor's sperm down his throat before getting up on shaky legs and lacing his arms around Connor's neck, holding on tight as Connor drags him to bed.

He lets out a breathless laugh as he's beinggently pushed against the soft mattress. There's a 2 seconds moment when Connor stands still at the foot of the bed just looking at him, and in that moment Jude starts freaking out because Connor has a dead serious expression on his face and the first thought crossing his mind is that Connor's having second thoughts. Jude watches as his lips part, letting out the softest puffs of air as he hungrily stares at Jude's naked form, pulling his bottom lip between his lips in the sexiest way possible.

“Con..” Connor closes his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose as he slowly climbs on the bed, his hunk body falling on the empty spot next to Jude and in that moment Jude lets out a disappointed noise out of his throat as Connor lays next to him rather than on top of him.

They spend some awkward minutes laying like that, without sharing a world. The minutes clocks by and Jude feels a constricting pain weighting over his chest with each passing minutes. At some point he can't bear the awkward silence anymore so he slowly turns on his side, wrapping his arms around himself as a shield. He hears Connor giving a short intake of breath but he closes his eyes, focusing on his own breathing that's currently short and unven, as he tries to fight back the urge to cry, feeling tears threatening to fall at the corner of his eyes.

“Jude.” He hears him calling his name but Jude pretends that no one has spoken. He keeps working on his shallow breath, fighting the tears but the crashing disappointment takes over his body and soon he feels hot tears running down his cheeks.

“Jude.. hey.” He gives a breathless-- and quite hysterical-- laugh when he registers Connor's arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him close to his chest. “Jude..” Connor's soft voice never fails to make him shiver, especially when he brushes his lips along the shell of his ear, like that. Jude suddenly feels like he can't move a muscle.  
“It's okay.” He breathes out after a moment of awkward silence. “ I-It's okay, Con..”  
He can feel Connor's smile forming against the side of his neck as he hears him whispering. “What's okay?”  
Jude snorts, lifting up his hand to wipe away some falling tears when he spins around, finally facing Connor. He feels a sharp pain settling in his chest as sees the smile on his face turning into a worried frown the moment Connor realizes that he's been crying.

“Hey..” He whispers as he wipes away the tears with his thumb. “J-Jude.. I-”  
“You don't want me.” Jude's sharp tone makes Connor frown in confusion as he opens his mouth to reply but then Jude says. “L-Let's just forget about this..”  
“Jude.” Jude's eyes widen when Connor lays a soft kiss on his lips before whispering. “I-... I Want you. God only knows how much I want you.”  
His voice trembles as he says it, while never breaking eye contact. “I just realized that it's finally happening and I freaked out because .. what if something goes wrong and we lose what we've built for so many years... our friendship always came first and I don't want to lose that. I never want to lose that..” Jude's staring at him with wide eyes, his brain only registering one thing at the moment.

“ _F-Finally happening?”_ Connor nods as a soft smile creeps over his lips. “Yeah.”  
Jude hears himself stuttering as he processes things. “S-So.. you like me?”  
Connor nods, blushing softly as he says. “I-I.. I more than like you, Jude.”  
Jude almost falls off the bed, startled by the shocking revelation. He can't believe it.. how could he have been so blind?

“Jude. I-”  
“I love you.”

“You do?” Connor asks with incredibly soft voice and Jude can't hold back the blinding smile forming on his lips as he nods, laying a kiss on his lips. “I love you.”  
Connor smiles, lacing his hand behind his neck as he slowly starts caressing the short strands of hair. “I love you too..”  
Jude's heart skips beat as he listens to every words slipping out of Connor's lips, being said with such love and affection that almost makes him swoon and there's only one thing that Jude can do in that moment and is pulling him into a passionate kiss.

“I love you.” Connor rolls them over, pinning Jude on the soft mattress. He says it again as Connor starts laying butterflies kisses all over his neck, making Jude shiver in delight. He can't help himself by saying it one more time as Connor works his fingers inside of him, preparing his body for what comes next.

“Con..” Jude moans as Connor is finally moving inside of him, making love to him and making him forget about the whole word but them. It hurts at first but Connor does everything in his power to make it less painful as possible. He distracts Jude by laying soft kisses on his lips as he slowly starts moving faster inside of him and when Jude finally seems to relax, Connor asks with voice gentle and full of concern. “You good?”

Jude nods, giving a huge smile as he laces his hands behind Connor's neck. _Close._ Connor kisses him while he speeds up on his thrusts, muffling the soft moans coming out of Jude's lips by covering them with his own.

“You'll never lose me.” Jude notices Connor frowning in confusion so he elaborates his thoughts as he slowly caresses his sweating hair, brushing it off his forehead. “W-Whatever happens.” Jude pants. “Y-You'll never lose me. Me and you against the world, right?”  
Connor smiles brightly as he nods his head. “Me and you against the world.”

 


End file.
